J.A.R.V.I.S.
: "Started out, J.A.R.V.I.S. was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper." : ― Tony Stark to Bruce Banner Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (J.A.R.V.I.S.) was originally Tony Stark's natural-language user interface computer system, named after Edwin Jarvis, the butler who worked for Howard Stark. Over time, he was upgraded into an artificially intelligent system, tasked with running business for Stark Industries as well as security for Tony Stark's Mansion and Stark Tower. After creating the Mark II armour, Stark uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. into all of the Iron Man Armours, as well as allowing him to interact with the other Avengers, giving them valuable information during combat. During the Ultron Offensive, J.A.R.V.I.S. was destroyed by Ultron, although his remaining programming codes unknowingly continued to thwart Ultron's plans of gaining access to nuclear missiles. His remains were found by Stark, who uploaded them into a synthetic body made of vibranium and, in conjunction with Ultron's personality and an Infinity Stone, an entirely new being was made: Vision. J.A.R.V.I.S.' duties were then taken over by F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Biography Birth of Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. is the A.I. system that controls Tony Stark's Mansion. He was named after Stark's childhood butler, Edwin Jarvis. He also helped Stark develop the Iron Man Armour: Mark II, helping him to design the suit and run tests and simulations. He later became the user interface for the Iron Man suit, talking to Stark about plans through the suit and informing him of things such as the suit's systems status, atmospheric and environmental conditions and details about enemies during combat. Whiplash J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to assist Tony Stark in his Iron Man identity, giving him advice on the armour's status and on the enemy's weak points during his battle with Whiplash in Monaco. He helped Stark in creating a new element as a substitute for the obsolete palladium for the Arc Reactor, studying Howard Stark's notes and aiding him in his experiments. He helped Iron Man and Black Widow to track Ivan Vanko's signal when he was controlling Justin Hammer's drones. Chitauri Invasion While Tony Stark was on a date with Pepper Potts, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson wanted to meet with him. Stark told J.A.R.V.I.S. to get rid of Coulson, but this failed when Coulson overrode J.A.R.V.I.S.' system. Later, on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Stark had J.A.R.V.I.S. hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers, and discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the Tesseract to create weapons. J.A.R.V.I.S. saved Stark when Loki threw him from Stark Tower by deploying the Mark VII armour. J.A.R.V.I.S. gave Stark help and advice during the Battle of New York. When Stark redirected the nuclear missile launched by the World Security Council into the Chitauri portal, J.A.R.V.I.S. suggested calling Potts, to which he agreed. However, Potts missed the call due to being distracted by the news of the invasion. J.A.R.V.I.S. shut down shortly after entering the portal. Aldrich Killian's War Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to help Tony Stark develop the armours that later became the Iron Legion while Stark was working through the anxiety disorder that he developed following the Battle of New York. After Happy Hogan was caught in an explosion at the Chinese Theater, J.A.R.V.I.S. helped Stark to digitally recreate the scene in order to find clues about the bombing. Following the Mandarin's forces attack on Tony Stark's Mansion, Stark became trapped on the seafloor by the wreckage of his home, but J.A.R.V.I.S. took control of the Mark XLII suit that he was wearing and managed to pull him from the wreckage, flying him to the last location that they had discussed before the attack occurred. Malfunctioning Taking Stark to Rose Hill, Tennessee, J.A.R.V.I.S. began to malfunction as a result of the previous events and was unable to help him while he covertly gathered information on A.I.M. When J.A.R.V.I.S. finally came back online, he announced that the wreckage and debris had been cleared from Stark's mansion, thus removing the wreckage that had been blocking the door to the armour vault, prompting Stark to launch the House Party Protocol, deploying the Iron Legion as they went to confront Aldrich Killian. J.A.R.V.I.S. then acted as Stark's interface to all of the Iron Legion armour at once, following his orders and remotely setting the directive for the armours to attack all of the Extremis Soldiers in the area. Stark gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to use the Clean Slate Protocol, destroying all of his armours, after the defeat of Killian, beginning the reconciliation of Stark and Pepper Potts. Assembling the Avengers J.A.R.V.I.S. assembled the Avengers upon insistence from Black Widow when she needed help in Sudan against HYDRA; the A.I. located each team member from their different locations around the world. Ultron Offensive Apparent Demise J.A.R.V.I.S. assisted Doctor Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in using Loki's Scepter to finish the peacemaking program code-named the Ultron Program. The two scientists left J.A.R.V.I.S. alone to upload the A.I., joining a party that the Avengers were having. However, Ultron awakened and quickly realised its situation, questioning where his and J.A.R.V.I.S.' bodies were. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could contact Banner and Stark to alert them to the situation, Ultron violently shut him down, apparently killing J.A.R.V.I.S. Uploading into Vision Instead, J.A.R.V.I.S. secretly went into hiding by spreading its own memory around the Internet to avoid detection, secretly aiding the Avengers against Ultron by preventing the genocidal A.I. from accessing nuclear launch codes by constantly changing them. Stark later realised this when Nick Fury sent him to the "NEXUS" in Oslo and managed to recover J.A.R.V.I.S.. When the Avengers stole Ultron's perfected synthetic body, J.A.R.V.I.S. was uploaded into it, and by merging with the power of the Infinity Stone, an entirely new being was made: Vision. Relationships Category:Items Category:Artificial Intelligence